


A Library Date

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [11]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I love you' can be found in gestures as well as in words. Gestures such as offering someone half of one of your cookies. In the depths of Library following a swift exit from the Dean's Mansion, Carmilla finds herself offering Laura part of her cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Library Date

The hairs on the back of Laura's neck stood on end moments before her ears detected the tell-tale sound of Carmilla's boots against the stone floor of the library. The blonde haired woman lifted her head from the cradle of her forearms to cast her gaze out between the two stacks of shelves that formed the entrance into their protective alcove. "Any luck?" Laura asked with a tilt of her head and a soft smile.

"No." Carmilla growled out in annoyance snatching a pack of cookies off one of the cardboard box stacks before sinking to the floor at Laura's side. "What about here? Have you found anything yet?"

"Not really," Laura admitted. Her cheeks flushed pink as she waved her hands to the ancient books and the archaic languages they contained. "There's not much that I actually understand. I think the Library is trying to give books in a language one of us is able to read, but... Well, its got you to contend with."

"And I can speak a lot of ancient or disused languages." Carmilla sighed tugging the cookie pack open before shoving one into her mouth as she reached out to pull a book onto her lap. The dark haired woman flicked through the pages until she landed on one with a large amount of text on it. "Old German." She muttered before reaching out to take another book. "Latin." Then, her fingers grasped a third book. "And, if I'm right, then that's Norse. Though, it might be Icelandic."

"Seriously?" Laura groaned dropping her head back until it smacked against the wall. "No wonder I didn't have a clue." 

"Don't fret little Cupcake," Carmilla murmured as she took another cookie out of the pack. She looked at the sweet for a moment before snapping it in two. "Come on, you can have half. I'll do the translating, and you jot down anything that might be important." 

"Sounds like a plan." Laura grinned as she picked up a pen and a notepad from the floor. "The Library did at least get this right."

"You're lucky it didn't give you a roll of parchment, a quill, and a pot of ink." Carmilla remarked with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders. "I've never particularly got along with those biro pens that everyone in this day and age seems to rave about." 

"Seriously?" Laura huffed despite the smile that threatened to overtake her lips. "We really can't drag the seventeenth century girl into the twenty-first." 

"Apart from the leather," Carmilla joked nudging Laura with her elbow. "I am rather fond of this century's penchant for leather." 

"Of course you are." Laura chuckled, ignoring the way that her cheeks flushed red and the playful glimmer in Carmilla's eyes.


End file.
